Various types of drilling tools including, but not limited to, rotary drill bits, reamers, core bits, under reamers, hole openers, stabilizers, and other downhole tools are used to form wellbores in downhole formations. Examples of rotary drill bits include, but are not limited to, fixed-cutter drill bits, drag bits, polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) drill bits, matrix drill bits, and hybrid bits associated with forming oil and gas wells extending through one or more downhole formations.
Matrix drill bits are typically formed by placing loose reinforcement material, typically in powder form, into a mold and infiltrating the reinforcement material with a binder material such as a copper alloy. The reinforcement material infiltrated with a molten metal alloy or binder material may form a matrix bit body after solidification of the binder material with the reinforcement material. Hybrid bits containing matrix drill bit features may be formed in a similar manner.